scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Participant Characters
Below is a list of characters, each portrayed by a participant, that you may interact with in-game. The purpose of presenting them here is to give you a better idea as to who you will be meeting & to assist in the forming of factions. The information supplied is purely that which would be publicly known for roleplaying purposes. Characters may possess additional secrets which must be learned from them via social encounters. ￼ Adding characters to this list is very easy, and anyone should feel free to do so. For more information, see editing the wiki. There is also a Character Bio Template. You don't have to use it, but it is recommended. Participant Characters Note Name: Please add your name to the table in Alphabetical order for ease of Mobile Site users. Race: Please only include the race on your character sheet from the Sanctioned selections. Do not include sub-types such as 'Pixie' or 'Fire Elemental' in this table, for example. Just add those to your actual character sheet. Humans * Alisu * Antrius - Son Of Whores * Avner of Lindenvale * Balin * Bob * Bronwyn Jorunn * Causter * Cicero * Claire Nuire * Combeido * Crackenthorp * Cormac MacAdden * Cui Feng * Decimus * Desirae * Dick - The Ranger * Diego Buenaventura * Dominique Jacob * Dread Pirate Roberts * Edward D'eath * Feldon * Fergus Pentock * Gell * Ser Gregori Damellian * Gustavo Moore * Hafthór Norrikson * Harrison Cousland * Hardfire * Jo'v * Johnathan 'Beetle' Cain * Kaiz * Klank * Koro * Leon of Rowe * Maia Asteri * Masashi * Marinka * Maxwell Eisenhorn * Mim * Mitey * Mortimus * Nanashi * Nurse Mirth * Oblitus * Ranus / Zanros * Rovic Vervidsen * Schardaken MacCrae * Spadder * Szebastion - The Wayfarer * Tatsumaru * Thaddeus J. Smithington-Smythe * Theodox * Tim - The Templar * Valerio Achille de la Medina * Venser * Vesir * Vessel * Worrhen Zolarus * Yoishi * York MacCrae * Commander Zarel * http://scykadia.wikia.com/wiki/Issabelle Elves * Astrid Oraneth * Aubie * Ise'elgar Barast'lin * Roscentia * Siha Valen Dwarves * Dillia Baleyfayr * Duran Greyhand * Saviik Ironbourne * Thifgrim * Hardrin Orcs * Blaarg * Gromm * Zorgrim Dark Elves * Del'thoran * Feylana Undead * Albrecht * Brom * Keft * Laelynn * Lunos * http://scykadia.wikia.com/wiki/Aesombra_Felsoul Elementari * Asher * Bannin * Clementine * Ferrum * Karma * Haruki * Kori Ryudon * Sabi * Sun Gokung * Wren * Ydaket Nephilim * Alexius * Blaziel * Filius Necati * Kalika * Levi Prassus * Lucius Vade * Mawt Abn-alQabr * Narek * Priestly Cambions * Be'lakor * Chuckles * Darmon * Judas Tor * Kareema Negm Sondos * Kochab - The Broken * Lilith * Sammael - Herald of Gorgos * Sarrelle * Vex'ara Sarel * Jester Fuzura Shifters * Blaez * Calithil * Carla * Darla * Deimos * Eadwulf Andersen * Sonya Skadisdottir * Switch * Thorolf - The Red * Tyberos the Red * Vipin Small Folk * Axel The Alchemist Half Breeds (Elf - Orc - Alt Hybrids) * Andariel Ingridsen * Audrey Lorém * Blaigo Aluitius * Sir Galanath Duskbringer * Hrafn (Slave) * Namarathi * Tanotar * Valas Dhunnyl * White Water Others * Gideon * Janus * Nezariah